Redeeming The Fallen
by DeathAngelWolf
Summary: Adam, the God and founder of the universe as we all know it; has found a problem. It has existed for many millennia, and he has never had the time to focus on it and eliminate it. So, he decides one day with his favorite son, an Angel of Blood by the name of Joshua; to ask of him to undertake a mission to the land of Equestria and restore their faith in him. Reviews Appreciated.
1. A Mission of God

_**Hello reading audience; I am author DeathAngelWolf, and I have a new story for you to enjoy. This story is of Joshua, a Blood Angel of Heaven, and his mission given by his father; God, or Adam as he is known as. The mission? Determine whether or not the ponies of Equestria can regain their faith in their creator, Adam; or whether they will be forced to suffer his holy wrath for their corruption. Here, we begin; in the Kingdom of Heaven in the forum of the Court of Adam. Enjoy.**_

_**(Note: I own nothing of My Little Pony, the only thing I may lay claim to this Fanfiction and the characters I create within it.)**_

_**Chapter One: A Mission of God.**_

* * *

_In the eternal kingdom of Heaven, something was wrong. No Angel knew what; but, they could sense that something very unpleasant was going on near the Court of Adam, their creator and Lord. One of these Angels was Adams favorite son, Joshua; the Chancellor of the Angels Sanguine Council. Joshua stood in the center of the forum with his fellow councilmen, he wore what every normal Angel of his status wore; a long robe of solid white adorning his well muscled frame, large wings of a deep red lay tucked behind his back. Arguably, his wings were the largest and strongest of any Angel ever created. His face was marred not by a single blemish, every feature upon it; from his jaw to his Deep green eyes held perfection. His long, flowing hair was a Midnight blue, with light streaks of Cyan running through it. _

_Joshua felt another psychic shockwave ripple through the very air of Heaven. His Councilmen stumbled about from the sheer power of it; even some of the statues of earlier councilmen fell from their perches on the roofs of the senate room nearby and shattered on the marble ground. They muttered in confusion; not understanding what was going on. Only Joshua knew the answer to that question. It was his father's way of expressing his displeasure; and by Joshua's judgement, this was serious. He made his way through the rubble and confused Angels that stumbled about; reaching the stairs to the Senate, he spread his wings and ascended them without any trouble. As he set back down upon the ancient stones he was face to face with the large, golden doors that led to his father's office. He pushed them open; they made no sound as he entered the office of Adam. He came to a scene of utter disorganization; which, to him was unusual. Adam always kept his working space clean and organized so he could always have his work of judging the souls of his people done easily. He watched as a large desk of pure marble was hurled past him, slamming into the wall and breaking into dust and large chunks of rubble._

_Joshua calmly spoke. "Father, what are you doing?" He asked. Getting no immediate response he continued. "Father, at least tell me; your son, what has angered you so." He pleaded. Adam seemed to calm once he realized his sons presence._

_Adam was far from the perfect God you would expect him to be. His face was weathered and aged until you would think him an old man. His body seemed fragile, even though rippling muscle seethed underneath his long robes of flowing white. His Green eyes held much wisdom and emotion in them, anger at the moment was the most prominent. His hair was long and grey, streaks of white ran through it at intervals. A scruffy beard adorned his face. Above his head floated a large halo crown of solid flames._

"_Joshua my son; I am angered at something I have watched for many millennia, but have not had the time to be able to correct it." Adam said, vexation plain on his aged features._

"_I can clearly see that father; you just hurled the desk you received a millennia ago from the quarries of Mining-Master Jackson and his crew." Joshua stated plainly._

_Adam seemed to realize this, which only made him even more annoyed. "Great, now I have to apologise to Jackson and his Angels; while trying to deal with a matter of Faith at the same time." He growled out in irritation._

"_A matter of Faith?" Joshua questioned to himself. He resumed. "What, did the Humans stop believing in you? Shall I have the Blood Angels Ist Legion dispatched to Earth to quell this rejection of you?" He asked. A matter of Humanity rejecting his father would be met by him with all seriousness; no one could refuse to recognize their true creator._

_He was surprised when Adam stated firmly. "No, Humanity still holds to me strong; stronger than they have in many years in fact."_

"_then who refuses to recognize you Father?" Joshua asked, baffled._

_Adam sighed, he had never explained this to Joshua before. "the ponies of Equestria." He stated._

"_Ponies, Father?" He asked, skeptical._

"_Yes Son, ponies. A race I created after humanity as a side project; I wished to build a new race that would not fall from my grace as early as Humanity did, so I made them." He answered. He saw the look in Joshua's face and knew he needed to explain the problem further; otherwise, Joshua would just send the Blood Angels out to crush them and rule under an Iron fist. _

_Adam resumed "The ponies of Equestria have held steadfast in their faith and values for many billions of years; but now, they have replaced me with false Goddess-like twin sisters called Celestia and Luna." He said, anger still tingeing his tone._

_His ever dutiful son replied. "What would you have me do?" Adam chuckled at his son; boy, he did indeed have a job for him._

_His face and tone took on a serious look. "Joshua, normally I would not ask you to fight my battles; but could you look into this? I would in all honesty prefer a peaceable solution; unlike when I destroyed Earth by water in my rage at them." He pleaded._

_Joshua sighed, always his father wanted to solve things peacefully since that incident. At least he was trying to be repentant for that bad choice._

"_Very well father, I will do this; I never get out much anyways." Joshua joked. He watched as Adams face of stoniness lightened into a smile._

"_You always knew how to brighten your old fathers mood." Adam said, sincerity in his words._

"_Eeyup." Joshua replied with a nonchalance that belied his dark nature as a Blood Angel._

_**(Note: Joshua is actually a born Blood Angel; but later, he rejected his true nature and so instead assumed a role in the council. This is why his wings are red and hair the shades of blue; the marks of a Blood Angel."**_

"_Alright son, the Portal to that realm the farthest back on the left side at the backend of my office." Adam said. As Joshua walked past his father and to the door that led to the portals which allowed his father to travel so quickly through the universe. He heard his father call out to him, his tone was grave and full of warning._

"_Be careful my son, I know you are immortal and resistant to corruption; but I once sent one of my greatest Angels to that place and he was corrupted and encased in stone forever." _

_Joshua remembered the tale clearly; it was of the Blood Angels general Discord. The tale was of how he had been sent there on a mission to investigate the lack of faith in Equestria; when he arrived, he was seduced by the tempting powers of Chaos, and became the new avatar for the false Chaos God to rule. He nodded his head in affirmation of his father's warning and entered the Hall of the Warp. As he calmly entered the ancient hall, the portals all flared to life. Some were to Earth or its nearby planets; others, to nearby Solar systems. He calmly sauntered down the hall to the last portal on the left side of the hall. It was decorated exquisitely, especially the crest at the top of A sun and moon with two ponies representing the night and dark in it. Joshua peered into the portal; seeing that upon entering he would be in an overgrown forest that not only appeared to pulse with life, but also was growing into and defiling the portal itself. Before entering the ancient portal; he summoned to him his personal battle armor from his days as an Angel of the Blood Legion. The armor wa exquisite; designs of battles so real they appeared to be taking place right there on his breastplate. Sigils of battle and death adorned purity seals infused with blood rights that enhanced ones killing abilities. His armor also was very evil; even with its holy light it was so infused with darkness that it practically made one quake in fear to face one of the Blood Angels in combat. At his side appeared a broadsword made from Heavens finest steel. This sword was specifically made to be capable to cut through the hardest of objects; and it was also designed to burn the flesh from the bones of those who were unholy and corrupted. He drew a long, silver hood from his armor over his face; and then he leapt into the portal, taking him to the supposedly faithless planet of Equestria._

* * *

_**Deep in the Everfree forest of Equestria.**_

_**Zecora's POV.**_

Zecora was just on her way back to her hut in the Everfree forest after having collected enough of the plants that she needed to complete another of her potions for the day. She was walking rather slowly through the ancient forest, admiring the beauty of nature. Soon though, she heard an unnatural noise from the treeline up ahead. She sped up to a trot to find out what the commotion was and saw something glowing from behind the trees and moss. Curious, she decided to venture into the woods to see what this light was. After making her way through the thick brush of the forest she came face to face with an ancient stone archway that held within it a swirling mass of white light. She got closer to the archway and was almost touching it with her snout when out stepped a creäture from her worst visions. This creäture did not even address her or register her as it emerged. It stood at about eight feet tall and was covered head to hoof in armor. The armor radiated a feeling of holiness; yet, it also invoked fear from her very soul. A hood covered its face and head; but she could see its Midnight blue hair and deep green eyes. large blood colored wings stretched from his back; and they gave an experimental flap as it finally noticed her.

It sniffed, almost as though it was trying to decide whether she was friend or foe. She was rather surprised when it spoke modern Equestrian; its voice sounded like it was male actually.

"If you can understand me little Zebra then speak." He coldly demanded. She could already sense from this being that he had no desire for wasting time.

"I...Am Zecora, healer of Everfree forest and shaman of my old tribe." She stated. Zecora continued as he gave no response. "Who and what are you?" She asked.

"Very well Zecora, my name is Joshua. I am Chancellor of the Angels Sanguine council of God and former Blood Angels Ist Legion captain." He replied stoically. Her expression went from one of shock to deep thought.

"An Angel? One of the ancient creatures my tribe once preached of that protected us from the dark and demonic creatures of Equestria's night?" These thoughts came to her and she found herself feeling rather small _(No pun intended.)_ at the sheer power this creäture exuded. She found herself staring at his features of his face, particularly his eyes; they were perfect, and she found herself feeling odd and was lost in them almost immediately.

* * *

_**Joshua's POV.**_

After meeting the first creäture of this world; he almost immediately wish he did not have the perfection of his looks. the zebra Zecora was already lost in his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose and snapped his fingers in front of her snout to break her trance. She stuttered for a moment and fell silent, a light blush actually spread across her body.

"Listen close Zecora, I am on a mission from my father, God; or Adam as I call him. He has tasked me to investigate why this world has truly fallen from their worship of him and I must rectify this problem. I feel as though I can trust you; so please, could you lead me to a place where I may rest and think for a moment?" He heard no immediate response, and he was about to repeat what he had said when he heard Zecoras voice, unusually quiet.

"I….I have a place….deep in the forest of Everfree. I can take you there to….rest." An even deeper blush appeared on her face as she said the last word of that sentence.

Joshua was one of the first Angels Adam had created; so he knew much about the many signs of ones emotions from his time among humans. He already could tell she was infatuated with him; perhaps, for his beauty, or that he was an Angel. He decided to say nothing and instead nod his head in agreement as he spoke.

"Good enough. I will make due with this for the time being." He said, false satisfaction covering the anger in his tone at the whispering voices in his head.

_**(Note: Any time a Blood Angel is in their battle armor; the spirits of earlier warrior Angels will whisper for them to let loose and kill anything unholy mercilessly in anger. Most can control it for a very long period; or, are just so used to it that it no longer holds sway over them. Recall that Joshua renounced his Blood Angels heritage and no longer wore his armor until now.)**_

"Alright, we must make haste, else we shall perish in these wastes." Zecora replied as she turned about and began to trot off. Joshua followed after tucking his wings as closely as possible to his back, and the two eventually found themselves back to the dirt road that led in two directions. Zecora began to walk off to the right as Joshua had emerged from the dense forest. As he finally realized that Zecora had gone on ahead he followed. Within minutes; due to his long strides, he caught up to her and the two shortly reached her house. It was a small hut nestle off the road in the coverage of the trees. different decorations that looked rather like african tribal relics. She turned about just as he tore his gaze away from the house and to the sky. It was night, his most favorite time of all; his father truly had made the night beautiful and the full moon that night completed the starry sky. He was interrupted however, when the Zebra Zecora asked him a question.

* * *

_**Zecora's POV**_

"Joshua, what is it you see in princess Luna's sky that amazes you so much?" Zecora asked. The response she got was a slow turn of his head in confusion and his expression hardening with anger in his eyes.

He replied, his tone seething with anger. "You would do well to never attribute my fathers greatest works to such a lying, devious being as this princess Luna." He growled out.

"What you mean Angel of Blood?" She asked, befuddled by Joshua's sudden hostility.

"If you knew anything about God you would know that he created your entire world and all that dwell on it; even you." He spat in indignation as he pointed to her. She backed up and eventually found herself against the door to her hut as he advanced forwards. Suddenly, as he got to her snout he stopped abruptly.

He spoke, his tone the exact opposite. "But, of course; I do sense that you do know of Angels and Demons. You know of God, I saw it clear as the day on your expression back at the portal." He paused as she finally ceased cringing back from his originally menacing presence. As she said nothing to counter or deny this fact; he resumed. "Now, could you please enter the house and clear the doorway so I may enter and sleep? I may not need it but I do get tired sometimes." Joshua said, yawning rather audibly. Zecora chuckled at his antics and opened the door to her home; stepping inside, both she and Joshua gazed at the very decorative, and odd looking atmosphere. Joshua almost immediately went to the nearest cot and fell face first on it; already snoring loudly as his face made contact with the hay pillow. Zecora again had a quiet chuckle at this Angel of Blood; he appeared to others at first to be so evil and dangerous, yet he was truly a calm Angel most of the time. She thought back to when she had stared into his eyes and why she had felt so odd while being lost in those deep green irises. She remembered the faster beating of her heart and the quickening off her breath as she stared into them. She quickly realized that these feelings were obviously of Love; for she had seen similar things in her old tribe siblings that had eventually gotten together. She thought about it and found it odd that she had fallen for such a bizarre being; yet, he radiated that kind of mysteriousness that she often herself did. He also appeared to be a very kind and gentle Angel as she had previously thought. She decided there was no shame in such a strange love and so she went to her own bed and laid upon it; falling asleep rather contentedly and dreaming of this new, mysterious Angel that had just come into her life this very day.

* * *

_**Hello my reading audience; DeathAngelWolf here to tell you that sadly, the first chapter in this story is over. I hope you enjoyed it and that you will leave me a review at the end of your reading so I can get some true feedback from you guys (And ladies respectively.) I hope to see you all enjoying this story to its conclusion and even beyond that. If you should also feel too embarrassed to put your idea up publicly in a review then private message me on my account about it; I read all criticisms and ideas in reviews and PM's and adapt accordingly. (As is of any writer who wishes to get better at his craft.)**_

_**Remember readers, the Angel of Blood is watching you.**_

_**DeathAngelWolf, Signing off.**_


	2. The Mission Begins

_**Hello once again my patient reading audience, this is author DeathAngelWolf with the second chapter of this story for you. I know I have yet to update much of my existing work yet; but this is because I am working on a large project with another author. (*Cough*...NightmareKnights...*Cough*.) I suspect it will be complete within the next coming months and you all should keep a lookout for it. I hope you can forgive me for my lateness and that you will enjoy chapter two in this story; The Mission begins.**_

_**-Zecora's house.**_

It was morning, early morning, that was just about as much as Joshua could tell as the first rays of sunshine reached his closed eyes. He groaned, waking up slowly and groggily bringing his hands to his face to keep the sunlight out of his eyes as he sat up right in the pile of hay he had fallen on last night to rest. Finally, when Joshua felt he could open his eyes he removed his hands from his face and slowly opened his eyes to the unfamiliar house that he had passed out in last night. He felt rather odd for a moment as he didn't recall where he was until he saw the sleeping form of Zecora laying in her bed, snoozing softly and looking rather cute to him as he began to remember why he was here.

"That's right...My father gave me a mission before sending me here...It was to decide whether or not after investigating if the ponies of Equestria are to be deemed faithful or if they should be destroyed." Joshua whispered softly to himself as he rubbed his temples gently, to get the sleep out of them as he stood up from the pile of hay; after he had gotten his eyes dealt with, he stretched. Removing the tenseness in his muscles and body so that he could operate at one-hundred percent for the day as he glanced once again over to Zecora, she was beginning to stir as the sunlight hit her eyes as well; making rather cute noises at being so rudely awakened as her eyes fluttered open. She slowly looked about her home and found nothing amiss or out of place; that is, until she settled her own gaze upon Joshua. She slowly got up out of her bed and stretched her legs before looking again at Joshua as she had worked all the kinks out and was ready for the day.

"Good morning Angel of Blood, surprised am I to see you up so early in the day." Zecora said before yawning rather cutely as Joshua smiled lightly at her greeting.

"Tis indeed a wonderful morning Zecora, although waking up wasn't the best part if I may say." He said with a grumble about not being able to wake when he wanted to, which got a small laugh from Zecora as she smiled at him.

"So what shall you do today Angel of Blood? Have you any clue where to go for you to start your investigation?" She asked, getting Joshua's attention as he had walked over to a window and had been looking out into the forest close by. He shook his head in showing that he had no idea where to begin as he eyed her with curiosity.

"No Zecora, I have not the slightest idea of where to begin." Joshua said, suddenly getting a thoughtful expression as he turned his attention back outside to the forests of Everfree.

"But I do have an idea of how you could help me find where to start." He said, piquing her own curiosity as she walked slowly over to his side before stopping and looking out into the vast and beautiful forests outside.

"How might I be able to help you?" She asked, hearing a light chuckle from him as he placed his hands on the window sill and leaned on it lightly. He turned his head to meet her gaze as she looked up at him with her curious expression still showing.

"I do not know the lands around this place, if there are towns or cities or if you just live out here alone; I could sure use a guide and if you would be willing to help me by telling me more about the area I would be able to determine where I should start." Joshua explained, getting a small smile at him from her as she nodded her head at his idea.

"I am going to the town of Ponyville today...there it is that I seek to gather supplies so that I may live here in peace...you could follow me there and speak with the kind residents living there." She suggesting, seeing a light smile of his own form as he looked down at her and patted her lightly on her head, making her blush somewhat at the touch as he nodded his head.

"Very well Zecora, this is a good plan. When will you be leaving for this Ponyville exactly?" He asked, noticing her not responding immediately and the light blush on her face; he snapped his fingers to get her attention once more and she only blushed more at being brought back to the real world. Her gaze slowly came back up to meet his after her blush had receded.

"I was planning to go to Ponyville after we had woken up, so we can go now if you wish." Joshua nodded his head once more and he walked off to the door before opening it gently and stepping outside to await her. She quickly went over to a shelf and gathered up her saddlebags before checking to make sure she had everything she needed in them. She smiled as she found that everything she needed to get for her home was inside and ready to be filled, but she blushed at her forgetfulness after she had already gone to the door before remembering to get her bits so she could pay for all the goods she needed. she quickly ran back to the shelf and opened a very ornamental box, looking inside; she saw that both her bits and several small trinkets she held dear from her tribal days, she quickly grabbed the bits inside and shut the box before placing the small bag inside her saddlebags and walking back to the door. She opened it gingerly and listened to it's small creaks and groans before smiling and walking outside to join Joshua. Joshua stood waiting patiently for her as he nodded to her when she came out with her saddlebags.

"Are you ready to go Zecora? I have a long mission ahead of me and you most likely wish to have your supplies for your home so we must make haste." He said, making her laugh quietly to herself as she walked slowly alongside him down the small dirt path that led to the main path that cut through the Everfree forest somewhat and led to Ponyville. There was not much conversation as they walked, rather the quiet noises of the animals waking up and beginning their day as the two reached the main path. Zecora nodded to the left and Joshua took the hint as he changed directions and began walking down the main path, admiring the beautiful forest and all the noises made by animals that dwelled within it as he saw several mockingjays fly overhead and nest over in tall oak trees as they tweeted their morning songs to one another. Joshua could definitely tell his father had really made a great effort to make this place peaceful and beautiful, perhaps this was what Adam had intended humanity to live in originally before the first man and woman had eaten the forbidden fruit and disobeyed their creator. It made him think and think about everything he had ever known and been taught by his elders, and within what seemed like only minutes they had already come out of the forest and emerged into the fields that were around Ponyville. His attention was brought back into focus as Zecora pointed off to the small town in the distance, across the fields it was sprawled out. It looked so peaceful to him as he was reminded of the same places he knew from Heaven, this place seemed so much like his old home except that it wasn't a kingdom built in the clouds and inside an alternate dimension so that no one could reach it; this was a real planet.

"That is Ponyville Angel of Blood, where citizens of Equestria settled many many generations ago as one of the first towns of modern Equestria." Zecora said, breaking him from his thoughts again as he turned and looked down at her before smiling lightly.

"Indeed, this town, Ponyville, it is what appears to be a peaceful place; and it seems well populated. Perhaps I may be able to begin my investigations here and help me determine what I need to." He said, turning his gaze back to the town in the distance as he began to walk towards it with Zecora following once again, this time though; it was her to be left to her own thoughts as Joshua forged ahead through the tall fields of wheat to head to his first destination in a long journey of secrets and darkness.

"I wonder why this Angel of Blood wishes to hurry so much in his investigation here. Is it because he despises this world for the way it looks? Does it sicken him to see us ponies and zebras? Or is he doing this because he wishes to finish quickly so he can have time to explore this world and all those upon it more?" All these thoughts were circling in her head, but the last one had made her blush as she thought about him possibly thinking about wanting to finish quickly because of her. After about another hour of quiet walking through the fields, Joshua and Zecora found themselves coming up on Ponyville's outskirts; quickly, Zecora looked to Joshua with a slightly worried expression on her face as she saw the ponies ahead that were going about their daily business. She placed a hoof to his chest to stop him from going any further as he paused and looked at her confused.

"What is it Zecora? Why are we stopping here?" He asked, seeing her look to the town again before looking him in his eyes with concern written on her expression.

"The ponies of Ponyville aren't exactly 'accepting' of new creatures such as you Angel of Blood. Wise it would be to be cautious around them." She explained, seeing the confusion in his expression change into one of understanding and seriousness.

"Alright Zecora, I understand." He said, beginning to walk forwards towards the town again, not making her feel any more comfortable about his approach to this as she hurried to catch up to him.

"How do you intend to investigate without drawing suspicion?" She asked, seeing a smile come to his face as he looked down to her before his entire being seemed to ripple with energy.

"Like this." He whispered as his entire body vanished in an instant, only to reappear next to her in the form of a Pegasus. The noticeable changes made her gasp in surprise as she took in his new form. His fur was a deep red, his body well muscled and toned with his strong blood red wings tucked at his sides. His green eyes held within them a look of confidence and power that was luring to her as his blue and cyan streaked mane cascaded down his neck and across his back. His Cutie Mark was a winged sword crossing over a shield. All in all, he was very handsome, and this made Zecora bite her lip in nervousness at how good he looked before he turned his head and looked at her; causing her to look away with a blush at her staring as he chuckled quietly.

"Like what you see Zecora?" He asked, seeing her only blush even more as they continued to walk, they entered Ponyville and almost immediately things fell somewhat silent as ponies turned and looked at the strange couple entering their fine town. Some were whispering under their breath at seeing Zecora with such a strange Pegasus, others merely looked on in curiosity and some ignored the two and went about their daily business as Zecora and Joshua made their way to the town square. Along the way, Joshua was suddenly stopped in his tracks by a random pony that had bounced up to him.

"Uh...Hello?" He said, waving a hoof to her as she stared at him blankly for a moment before suddenly jumping up into the air and gasping loudly as she then dashed away at speeds Joshua had only seen from the finest of Angels in the Legion. He looked confused as he looked from where she had gone to Zecora several times while blinking quickly in surprise. He heard a laugh come from Zecora as his gaze settled on her once more.

"That's Pinkie Pie, Angel of Blood. Energetic she truly is, and you should perhaps expect a surprise soon." Joshua now looked at her confused as he and her both continued to walk through the streets until they arrived at the bustling town square. Here it was in the grand square that many merchants had set up their shops as they did their best to sell to their fellow residents that passed by. Zecora smiled at Joshua as the two stopped in front of the doors of the town hall.

"Alright Angel of Blood, I am in need of ingredients for my home...so I will be here in the market until about five o'clock getting everything I need. You should begin your investigations if you wish at Twilight Sparkle's library, she has everything about this town's history there and it's just a short walk up the road to the north." She said, pointing to the large tree house that sat near the square. Joshua nodded his head in thanks before smiling at her as she began to turn away to go and gather all she needed in the nearby markets. But Joshua stopped her after placing a hoof on her shoulder and turning her around, which perplexed her until he placed a gentle and light kiss on her cheek; making her blush a deep red at the sudden affection from him. When he pulled back, he laughed lightly at how she had quivered and still was quivering after his kiss as she stared at him in complete shock.

"W...Wha...What was...that..f...for?" She asked, feeling her knees beginning to get weak at the lingering effect of his kiss.

"That was for being so kind to me and helping me along my journey and my mission," He said, seeing her look away for a moment as her blush began to fade and she started to feel normal once again.

"A...Alright then...I...I need to go Angel of Blood...and...and gather my supplies." she said shakily with a weak smile on her face as she began to walk away, leaving Joshua to turn away from her and look to the treehouse, where his first point of learning about the history of Equestria would be. He didn't hear what Zecora had whispered as he walked slowly away to the treehouse while she stared at him in awe of his handsome looks yet again.

"I want you...to be mine...Angel of Blood." She had whispered before forcing herself to look away and walk over to the market stalls so she could collect her needed ingredients.

_**Hello my reading audience, DeathAngelWolf here to inform you that the long awaited Chapter two is finally done. I know it is a bit shorter than most of my work that I usually do, but this is because as a writer I have been improving my work much more by working alongside my fellow co-writer NightmareKnights in a story of ours we have been secretly creating via private messages. As such my work usually will be shorter in my stories I do alone as I can generally describe everything in much less than when I first started writing. As always, I hope you enjoyed reading my work and that you'll leave a review containing your thoughts about it and even Ideas if you have any. Criticism of any kind regarding my work is accepted and read through because I wish to improve as we all do, so please don't be afraid to voice your thoughts by reviewing my work. I hope you leave a like or favorite, and that you'll go and check out some of my other works I have done previously as well. And with that my fellow readers and writers, I leave you.**_

_**This is author DeathAngelWolf, signing off.**_


End file.
